


Yellow Bird

by sinemoras09



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The river is unforgiving, and so is he. Adam/Yaeko, unrequited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Bird

i.

What can be said about the nature of grief? The shape of his emptiness, the knife in his heart?

The river is unforgiving, and so is he.

 

ii.

"I do not love you," Yaeko says, and Adam grabs her by the arms, thrusts his face into hers.

"You speak as if you have a choice."

 

iii.

There is a rope, which cuts across the skin of her hands. There is the girl, whose eyes flash at him with hate.

He had kissed those eyes the night before.

 

iv.

The morning comes, and with it comes fog: gray frayed clouds and the threat of rain.

"He will come for me," Yaeko says.

His fingertips fall as he touches her cheek.

"Yes," he says. "I know."


End file.
